


When we first met

by The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad Poetry, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, I think?, Love, Original Character(s), Poetry, Sad, Sad Ending, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, i'm a shity writer, it's sort of poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember when we first met, back when we were seven, it was the first day of school, you were scared  and  confused.</p><p>You wore blue & red because you loved Superman and I did too, and you were so very shy when I first said hi.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>A short love story / poem not going to lie it's not very good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we first met

Do you remember when we first met, back when we were seven, it was the first day of school, you were scared  and  confused.

**  
**

You wore blue & red because you loved Superman and I did too, and you were so very shy when I first said hi.

**  
**

I remember when you turn ten and your parent said good bye, I heard and you felt every word they spat.

**  
**

I saw you cry and cry because you couldn't stop the fight and we didn’t understand why.

**  
**

But even more I recall, when we were fourteen and you dance with me, in your blue sundress with bright red flowers in your hair.

**  
**

You smiled at me and nearly cried because I was still by your side.  

 

I will never forget what you did when we were seventeen and you came clean, and told your mother everything.

**  
**

She had tears in her eyes when she asks you why, how could her little boy want to be a girl.

**  
**

I remember everything good & bad, but most dear to me is when you say yes.

**  
**

Your father gave you away and we said I do, oh when we danced you told me, I'm your hero your Superman, and in your ear I said the same, told you, you're the bravest person I ever knew.

**  
**

**  
**

It's a shame we had to lose you so soon.  
  
  
  


\----------

A thing written by Zeus Strider,

at[ the-hero-knight-of-hope.tumblr.com ](http://the-hero-knight-of-hope.tumblr.com/)

 


End file.
